Wacky Experiment 1 The Maverick Emperor vs The Breast Dragon Emperor
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Almost a week or so after fighting the Hero Faction in Kyoto, Magnus helps Azazel in an experiment and something goes wrong... He ends up in a world just like his own with just one tiny difference... He isn't The Red Dragon Emperor. Now the bronze-haired idiot has two important questions. One how do I get home, and two what kind of dragon is powered up through breasts?
1. A stranger in a familiar world

**Hey guys it's me and I am here with a new side story adventure, a fan suggested this to me and thank you for the idea. If your ready The Maverick Emperor then you should know this was coming, it is a side story. Magnus is helping Azazel out with an experiment and suddenly he ends up in the cannon universe, now this little side story will only be a couple of chapters long then it will be over but that doesn't mean the side stories have to end here... In fact it gave me an idea so I hope you guys are ready for the first installment of Azazel's Wacky E** **xperiments. I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Azazel, I really don't want to do this…" I muttered staring at the fallen angel through the glass, the Kyoto trip had ended about a week ago and recently all I had been doing besides going to school was training with both Kiba and Gasper. Though right now I was helping out Azazel with an experiment of his. See he was developing a new way to transport people magically through dimensional barriers. It was supposed to be a way we could counter Georg of the Hero Faction.

"Relax kid what's the worst that could happen?" The governor general asked with a smirk as he began to work on the controls, the teleportation device in his lab.

"Oh, I don't know, I could die?" I stressed staring at man with my arms crossed, the teleportation device was built similarly like the transporter from Star Trek, expect there was glass between me and Azazel who was flipping some switches. The machine supposedly was supposed to magically move someone through the dimensional gap past a barrier and into the selected spot. If it worked the way Azazel explained it to me I should end up on the other side of the room, since the glass was an enchanted with a barrier spell.

"I already tested this thoroughly, you really think that I would put your life in danger?" Azazel stared at me with a critical eye.

Sighing I nodded. "Yeah, your right. Sorry Azazel … Now let's do this thing." I said with a small grin on my face.

"That's what I like to hear." Smirking at me my teacher and sometimes mentor started up the device and began to warm up. "Now you may feel a slight tingle but that's perfectly natural."

Rolling my eyes, I watched as the machine began to glow with magical power, while all around me a weird humming noise was going through my head. Suddenly the small pad I was standing on starting to glow with a bright blue light, while my stomach started to do flips. This was weird, normally when I was about to be transported magically I would feel a tugging sensation in my gut. Instead I felt like something was trying to suck my entire body down a pipe. Suddenly the machine started to make a weird sound that sounded like an alarm bell going off. "Hey, is it supposed to be doi- "

* * *

"-ng that?" I asked as I looked around blankly… I was no longer inside the lab with Azazel, I was outside in Kuoh town. I was in an alleyway from what I could tell I was in an alleyway, peeking out from it I could tell that I wasn't too far from my house. "It worked but I think he needs to work on the aim of that thing." Rubbing the back of my head I started to head back to my place. As I walked I placed my hands behind my head. "Now… I must never help Azazel with his experiments again…" As I walked up to my house I tried the door to see if it was unlocked, and it was. "I need to remind the girls to lock the door… Then again, I am pretty sure anyone stupid enough to try and hurt them wouldn't live to regret it. I'm home!" I called out as I was about to step into the house…. Something was off, first off everyone's shoes were near the door.

I knew that Irina, Akeno, Koneko, and Rias all did that but the rest of us just kicked off our shoes in our room, very rarely did the others leave their shoes by the front door. Another thing was the fact that the design of the house was slightly off… It was more Eastern then Western… Okay this is a little weird, did Rias have her brother and father change the layout of the house? No there is no way she could get that to change so quickly.

Shaking my head, I started to look around as I headed past the entryway close to the living room where Irina, Xenovia and Asia were all sitting together watching some Japanese game show. Weird… Normally around this time they would watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. "Hey girls, so is the guy winning? Losing? Or are you guys just lost?"

However, their reaction was quite surprising, all three girls jumped up from their seats on the couch and all of them stared at me in confusion mixed with a few different emotions, Asia looked afraid, Irina and Xenovia both looked at me like with anger. I will be the first to admit that those looks hurt, especially Asia's look of fear.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this house?" Xenovia stared at me hard, her right hand started to twitch…. Yeah, I know that look she is fighting to summon Ex-Durandal.

"Come on you three it's me, seriously what's with the weird look?" I asked staring at the girls as I tried to dissuade the girls from doing something… well stupid.

"Well 'Me' or whoever you are this isn't your house." Irina pointed at me. "Leave now or else."

"Maybe he's confused, and lost." Asia tried to defend me… That's sweet but seriously what is going on… As stared at the girls I tried to find something to say but nothing really came out… This entire situation was very confusing. "Just look at him."

"He could be, tell me why are you here?" Xenovia's expression didn't soften but her hand wasn't twitching anymore.

Finding my voice, I sighed. "Because I live here… Seriously I help Azazel with one little experiment and you girls go all nuts on me."

"Azazel? Do you think he works for him?" Irina asked looking at the other girls. "Wait live here? I don't think so, unless we're getting a new houseguest…"

Frowning I rubbed my face. "Screw it I am finding Azazel, and getting him to fix this… Seriously…" Turning around I left the living room despite the girls calling after me, reaching out with my senses but I couldn't pick up on the fallen angel. Guess he is outside of my range… Great. Getting back into the entryway I ran into Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Rossweisse. "Please tell me you girls remember me… I am afraid the church trio are having problems."

"Umm… Who are you?" Rias asked staring at me in confusion, come on Red not you too! Looking around I could see the familiar looks of confusion on the other girl's faces… Okay Azazel whatever you did… I am so getting you back for all of this. Seriously a transporter that erases everyone's memories… Or something.

"I think he works for Azazel, and he says he lives here." Xenovia said coming up behind me along with Irina and Asia.

Akeno touched her face briefly and turned her head. "We just got back from meeting with Azazel and he didn't mention anything about a new person staying with us, much less a boy."

"He could have forgotten." Koneko mumbled staring at me strangely, if I had to guess she was trying to get a sense on my spirit energy, that will work, letting my spirit energy flow out I was sadly mistaken as Koneko freaked out her ears popping out along with her tail. "Be careful he's a human and he is powerful. His energy… it's the same as Issei's"

"A human? Do you think he's a part of the Hero Faction?" Rossweisse asked as all the girls tenses up and stared at me…. And wait Issei? Who in the hell is Issei? As I looked around I could see very similar looks on all the girl's faces. While there was mass confusion there was something else, they all were tense and looked ready to attack at any given moment. Great… This isn't good, I have so many questions… Wait the house is different… The girls don't know who I am, I have the same energy as someone else…. Oh no… No, no, no…

"I'm in another dimension…" I muttered as I face palmed. However, that was the wrong move as the girl's thought I was attacking because at that moment they all took attack positions. "Wait I am not a part of- "I started to say but I quickly dodged out of the way as Akeno tried to zap me with lighting, getting onto the staircase I stared at the black-haired girl like she was crazy… Great I am in another world that is like mine expect I am not the Red Dragon Emperor and now I may end up fighting against the girls I cared for and possibly a guy that was just as strong as myself. Quickly Magnus find a way to diffuse the situation, I know these girls. Calm them down.

"Listen I am not a part of the Hero Faction…." I started to say but looks like they didn't want to listen. "Please I am not the enemy here… Just take me to Azazel." I held up my hands to show that I was not a threat, all of them looked at one another with a small frown. Rias being the most sensible out of them walked forward with her arms crossed.

"You'll talk with me first, I am Rias- "

"-Gremory yes I know the next heir to the house of Gremory and a huge fan of Japanese cultural, she's Akeno Himejima the daughter of Baraqiel and your HUGE into S&M but you also have a really sweet side." I said pointing at Akeno before pointing at Koneko. "She's Koneko Toujou, formerly Shirone until you Rias re-named her… "All of the girls were just staring at me in shock. "The taller one is Rossweisse who is a former Valkyrie and Odin's longest bodyguard but she hasn't had a relationship yet… The three of you are Asia Argento, former nun of the church and has a dream about making lifelong friends, Xenovia Quarta the holy sword user of the sword Durandal or Ex-Durandal now, and finally Irina Shidou the Ace of Michael's Brave Saints…. Can we all just assume that I know who you guys are?"

All the Gremory girls looked at one another before nodding. "Fine, then who are you?"

"My name is Magnus Maverick." Holding up my left arm I summoned the boosted gear, much to their surprise. "And I am The Red Dragon Emperor from a different world."

* * *

I was now sitting in front of this world's Azazel and he was examining me with some equipment in his lab, while the Gremory group was standing off to the side, and I mean the entire Gremory group. Which included Kiba, Gasper… who was dressed as a girl which was weird since the Gasper in my world dressed as a boy now. Also, I finally met my counter-part or… was I his counter-part? To be honest I wasn't sure but all I did know that I wasn't impressed. Issei Hyoudou an average looking guy around my age with brown hair and eyes, he wore a white over-shirt with black stripes and a red t-shirt, his school pants and tennis shoes.

See the reason why I wasn't impressed with him was well… We're supposed to be counter-parts to the other and yet I could feel his power and it was… well weaker than mine… Granted his power was strong, and I mean really strong but there was something different about his power compared to mine… Mine was… well mine came from hard work and his? It felt like it came from another source, while I could tell he worked hard his muscle definition alone told me that but his true power was off and not the same as mine. Though he was watching me with confusion, guess he was trying to gage what kind of person I am.

"Alright I am done." Azazel said as he began to look over his data.

Crossing my arms, I grinned slightly. "Give me the news Doc, will I ever play the violin again?"

Smirking Azazel shook his head and went his data again while the others looked at the fallen angel hopping for anything for… Well I am not sure what I guess to see if I was either lying or I was insane or…something…. To be honest I wish I was really insane or that this was just a nightmare, because this was beyond my tolerance for weirdness.

"So, what are the results?" Rias asked stepping forward her arms crossed…. Man, the similarities to my Rias is uncanny.

Turning to face the red-head Azazel sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He is legitimate, he is the Red Dragon Emperor."

The others all gasped while I just rolled my eyes. "Told you guys so."

"But Azazel how is that possible?" Akeno asked with wide eyes.

"I thought I explained that… Another world…" Sighing I began to explain my situation to the group all of whom listened to my explanation without interruption and finally when I was done everyone looked thoughtful. "So… Is there any way he you can send me back?" I asked looking at Azazel.

Frowning slightly the fallen angel nodded. "It will take some time but I will work on it, until then we need to find a place for you to stay."

"He can stay with us." Issei said which caught me by surprise… Man that was… well I didn't know what to think on it.

"Issei are you sure?" Rias asked looking the brown-haired teen.

Nodding I looked at my counter-part. "Yeah, I have some cash on me, I can stay in a hotel for a few days." I had checked my wallet earlier and saw I had a decent enough money that I could get by on my own.

"Nonsense you're like my brother from another world mother." Issei smiled scratching his cheek shyly as a lecherous look went over his face, okay what is he thinking? Reaching out with my senses I could feel some really perverted feelings directed toward the girls… What was he planning with me there? Screw it I am calling him on it.

"Issei… Not that I don't appreciate the offer but what do you have planned?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, being caught surprised the teen gasped and tried to look like he didn't know what I was talking about but I guess all the girls caught on to it and stared at him… Yesh what kind of relationship does he have with these girls? Hell, what kind of guy is he?

* * *

I found out early on staying at Issei's house, turns out he was a massive pervert, in fact his best friends were Matsuda and Motohama… Well that explains a lot. After leaving Azazel's lab and talking with the others I found out that Issei's story and my own matched one another's really well… minus the pervert parts. I also found out much to both his and my dragon's dismay he was known as the Breast Dragon Emperor… The poor dragon… Anyway, they then asked for my story and I gave it and suffice to say they were shocked at some the parts, especially the fact that I was a devil but now a human but also because I possessed the power of light and not one but two holy swords. Granted I didn't tell them everything that I could do, I rather have an air of mystery, but that was just me.

Then there was Issei I think the guy was judging himself pretty harshly given how we did things or that I had more advantages then him in some areas… However, I didn't see it that way. Issei had major disadvantages yes but he is working hard to overcome them and that was worthy of respect in my opinion. So, I decided to cheer him up a bit by challenging him to spar, I thought maybe if he tested himself against someone who had similar powers. So, we were taken down to a training arena which was on the same level as the one at my place, Issei stood on one side of the training area and with me on the other. The Gremory household was standing off to the side all of them watching with bated breath.

"Alright Issei you ready?" I called out to my fellow Red Dragon Emperor.

"You bet." He said summoning his boosted gear and then he…. Well waited…. He wasn't moving he was just staring at me, looking at the others I raised an eyebrow with a questioning look on my face.

"He has a timer before he can activate his balance breaker." Akeno answered for me… A timer? Really? I can activate my mine instantly…. And he's going for his balance breaker already? I was kind of hopping for us to start off with some just traditional sparing before moving on to something else… I guess that isn't the cards. Oh well…. Hmm… You know this should be interesting… gives me an idea… Now I just need to wait for his balance breaker to activate.

 **Just be careful kid, he may seem like a fool but his still has the power of a dragon on his side, my power.**

Nodding I accepted Ddraig's warning. I knew to be careful, no matter the difference between the both of us this guy was the Red Dragon Emperor and needed to be treated with the respect that title granted. Finally, after a short wait his balance breaker activated but he still didn't attack… What's he waiting for? "Yo Issei? What's the hold up now?"

"Well… Aren't you going to activate your balance breaker?" He asked rubbing the back of his helmeted head.

He… Wow okay my respect for him went up even further… This guy was honorable, and a decent person. Smiling I shook my head. "Naw don't worry about me, I can handle myself." Dropping into a fighting stance I grinned as my body was incased in my fire shield. Watching Issei blast toward me I quickly side stepped out of the way and sent a kick into his side…. And I may have over did it a bit as the guy flew into a wall… Ouch at least his armor should protect him.

Issei pulled himself up and stared at me and suddenly around him were red sphere's…. That is his dragon power… Well damn that is unique, how come I didn't think of it? Oh well store it away from later. My opponent began to punch the spheres at me and they all landed…. Okay damn… that hurt… Also, they were really fast.

Getting up I dusted myself off and grinned at my counter-part. "Well that was interesting, what do you call that technique?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Dragon Shot." Issei said proudly.

Nodding my head, I cupped my chin in thought. "Really strong man because to honest, that hurt." Smiling good naturedly I dropped my fire shield and summoned my boosted gear. "However, I think it's time I return the favor… Though instead of my balance breaker how about I show you my sub-species."

"W-w-what?" Issei stuttered as he stared at me, I guess he didn't create one, well I guess he is in for a shock.

"He has a sub-species of his balance breaker?" I heard one of the others say.

Shaking my head, I grinned. "Boosted Gear: Dragoon!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Dragoon!"**

In a flash of red light, I was in the Dragoon form and… Hey Dyrnwyn was attached to my back, nice. Staring at Issei I smiled as I held up my left arm as it shifted into a cannon. Taking aim at the teen I grinned. "Dragon Bullet!" the red energy blasted out and smacked Issei. Quickly changing my arm back, I charged forward into the Issei. The two of us began to grapple with one another, suddenly I saw that he was about to take a breath and I realized what he was about to do… So, I decided to do the same, releasing a torrent of flames from my mouth Issei and I flew away from one another as our fire clashed against one another.

Letting my fire go I panted slightly and chuckled. "Man, Issei your pretty strong dude… I wonder… Can you handle something even more different?"

"Different? Different how?" Issei asked turning his head in confusion. Hell, I could feel everyone's confusion… I feel a little bad for using this power but I think it would be interesting to see how he adapts to something completely different… Issei was a power type through and through. Which meant I should try defeating him with technique, and surprise. I guess they were all thinking I would fight just like him… Well they are wrong on that.

Releasing my Dragoon form I chuckled as I started to build up the energy for the transformation. "Let's just say I figured you out. We're both power types buddy which means I should stop trying to match you in pure power, and instead start fighting with my head."

* * *

As I was staring at the bronze haired pretty boy I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, this entire time we were sparing I couldn't help but feel like he was toying with me. How right I was when I watched his body start to glow with a red aura around his body, lighting danced around parts of his body. To be honest he looked like an anime character about to power up, suddenly his aura began to change colors from red to blue. Just what is he doing?

" **Partner I would be careful; his energy has changed. It is similar to the Albion power. Whatever he's planning could be dangerous."**

"What!? Look's like I need to promote." I said but which form? The Rook? Maybe the Bishop...

"Show him who's boss." I heard Buchou call out to me. "Don't hesitate, show him the power you possess."

Buchou is right, looks like I will need to go with my first instinct, Rook it is."Promotion to- "I started to say as Magnus began to change but suddenly and unexpectedly Azazel appeared in between me and the other teen.

"Hold on you two." Our teacher said holding up his hands, Magnus stopped whatever he was about to do and stared at the teacher a little disappointed. I was curious as well but to be honest I was a little scared to see what he was about to do, if Ddraig was right about Magnus challenging Albion's power then that could be bad news… That power was frightening.

"What's this about Azazel?" Magnus asked with his arms crossed.

Smirking the fallen angel leader stared at the pretty boy. "Tell me something Magnus, I could sense your power and was curious…. How would you rate the strength of your group and yourself compared to the ones here?"

Frowning Magnus seemed to think over for a minute before saying. "If I had to guess… I would say we're stronger by a large margin... and that's not me showing favoritism that's just a fact."

Wait what? That can't be right, but Azazel was nodding along like he knew something we didn't.

"You have to be joking, surely you're not stronger." Rias said walking toward Magnus with a frown on her face.

Shrugging my counter-part smiled. "Well in a life and death battle… who knows, because things could change in an instant but just going off what I know and I can sense? Yeah, we're stronger by a wide margin… Then again that's only because we train constantly and I mean serious training… Right now, my version of Kiba and Gasper have been going through the same training I went through in the underworld."

They're being chased by Tannin? Poor Gasper! You shouldn't treat your junior like that.

"I see… Magnus how would you like to help these people with a little 'training'?" Azazael asked his smirk turning into a large grin which Magnus matched.

"I may, but what did you have in mind?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Turning to face all of us Azazel spread his arms out. "I would say a rating game, you vs them."

"Wait what!?"


	2. Rating Game with my friends Weird

**Hey guy's it's me and I am back with the final chapter of this little side story. I know it's been a bit but I am busy with work so you guys know how that is. However I got the chapter done and I am going to start work on the next chapter of the main story. Now I updated last chapter so Issei calls Rias not by her name but by her title... I figured that would work better. Anyway I just want to say thanks guys for the support of this little adventure, so thank you for faving and following. Also thank you everyone who also reviewed. Now onto the reviews. Charli. J. Lee thanks glad you like the idea. Cloud4012 It's not as funny as you think but it's still good or I think so at least. Ace, yeah Magnus and Issei have a bonding moment, they share some of the pain together. Also Irina didn't talk to Magnus, in fact Magnus deals mostly with Issei, Azazel and Issei's parents. The location is the school so neutral ground for both sides. Also I don't think she would. As for a cross over with Rick and Morty... That is to crazy even for me. Emiya87 yes I know Issei in the light novels is already god class, this version of him is just after the Kyoto trip. So relax, also I changed the promotion thing, because I noticed my mistake. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the end of this little side adventure. See you all later!**

* * *

A rating game with Issei and his group of friends? That should be interesting, so after agreeing to it, Azazel left to make all the arrangements. Though he did say it would take a couple of days to get it ready, so that means until then we were meant to hang out with one another… Well partly at least, the others had to go school which left me alone in the house with Issei's parents, who I found out had no idea he was a devil or anything about the supernatural. Also, I had to explain why I was here, luckily Rias helped smooth it over and told them that I was an exchange student but my school registry would take a few days, same with my housing… and they just accepted it… That was weird, really weird. However, I did learn that Issei's parents were kind people and a joy to be around.

So… While the others were at school, I was busy either helping Issei's mom with the house work… I mean why not right? I must earn my keep somehow. If I wasn't doing that I was sneaking in some last-minute training. From what I sensed with Issei he had a power inside of him that I wasn't expecting. If Azazel hadn't interrupted the spar I wonder what would happened… Oh well focus on that later. So for the next couple of days I spent time helping out, training or learning more about this world versions of my friends.

Right now, I was in one of the lower levels that was used for training, luckily Issei's parents were gone for the day which meant I had the place to myself. So, I decided to do some more intense training. Using the Welsh Dragon Ascension, I began to some shadow boxing. It's funny my old martial arts teacher told me that the most difficult and easiest opponent to defeat was the imaginary one. Anyway, as I traded blows, and made feints against an invisible enemy my mind raced with thoughts on how to deal with this universe's version of the Gremory group. I knew them, and I mean really knew them. Yeah there was some differences but the core of who they were was the same which meant their weakness, their strategies the way they think. The only true unknown was Issei, which should make the fight more interesting. Yeah, they knew some of what I could do and if I was right this version of Rias would be preparing a way to beat me, they knew about the power of light, dragoon form and my holy sword… However, I still had a few surprises up my sleeve.

However, no matter what kind of surprises I had, there was still the one major issue… I was thoroughly outnumbered in this fight… Not only would I be fighting my friends, but they were strong. Universal differences aside… Rias still had the power of destruction, Akeno still had her holy lighting. Koneko was super strong and had her senjutsu, Rossweisse was a power house of magic, Xenovia and Kiba were better swordsman then I was, Gasper has a half-vampire with the power to stop time and then there is Asia with her power to heal… I couldn't hurt her… I needed to work on a way to fight them all and neutralize Asia without hurting her… Damn why did I agree to this?

"Magnus… What is THAT!?"

Freezing in the middle of a punch I turned around to see Issei standing there wearing a tracksuit… Weird how come I didn't sense him? Maybe because our energy is the same he is able to sneak up on me? Meh food for thought. Dropping my aura, I remained in the Dragon Ascension form, no use hiding it now, plus this was a part of my normal training. I was learning to maintain the form over long periods of time. It was a…. strain but it was worth it if I could finally master the power.

"It's a power of mine… sort of my own version of promoting if you will." Chuckling I stretched out my muscles and smiled at the teen. "What are you doing here Issei? I thought you had school?"

"Half-day…. And wait you can promote?" He asked in shock, his eyes going wide.

"Well… sort of." Popping my back, I looked around, and stretched out my senses. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they are doing some jobs, and Buchou is planning for our rating game with you." My counter-part said… Huh, he doesn't call Rias by her name… Interesting, oh well. "I came here to do some last-minute training."

Nodding I looked around the room and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Cool, I'll get out of your way, oh by the way thanks for the clothing." I smiled at Issei… yeah there was a height difference between us but the brown-haired teen allowed me to borrow some of his clothing, which I was grateful for.

"You don't have to leave just because I got here…" Issei said rubbing the back of his head. "Besides there is something I wanted to ask you…"

Stopping I turned my head and let go of my Ascension form. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well it's about… Well you call Buchou by her name so casually…" Issei sighed looking down… Oh he's looking for relationship advice? Probing with my senjutsu I shook my head… No there was something deeper there… There was a wound inside of him… A wound that I was all too familiar with… A wound caused by a certain fallen angel. If I had to guess just from what I have seen, Issei was stuck in the same woman situation as I am but the reason why he hasn't progressed much with the girls… He was afraid too, I saw the look of shock on his face whenever the girls did something to him… Yeah, I get it now.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed. "I think I understand, however this isn't about Rias or the other girls." Slowly lifting my shirt, I showed Issei the scar on my stomach. "This is about a certain girl, the girl that started us down this path. Raynare."

"Wh-wh-what?" Issei stammered as he tried say something or deny what I said but I stopped him holding up my hand.

"I have senjutsu senses, I know what you're feeling." I said lowering my shirt with a sigh. "Perhaps you know… we can help each other, why don't you and I talk. I think maybe we can help each other." Motioning for Issei to sit on the ground the two of us began to talk, I wasn't sure all of what we talked about but I think it was just the shared experiences that drew us together. The shared pain, the joy and everything in between… Granted certain things were different but overall, we both went through the same things just in a different way.

I am not sure how long we both talked but by the time we finished the two of us were now up against a wall, with wet eyes and runny noses…. Yeah, we both ended up crying, weird, right? Though to be honest I think it did us both some good. I did some probing and his wound was still there but it was lessened which was good enough for me. Finishing our conversation, I slowly stood to my feet and helped Issei to his feet.

"Well… I am going to get going, I need a shower." Patting Issei on the shoulder I started to leave but stopped when I felt his hand on my shoulder, turning around I raised an eyebrow.

"Just so you know… I am going to go all out in our fight." He said with a determined look… It was rather shocking to be honest, because it mirrored mine… This guy is certainly something else, I can definitely see why he is the Red Dragon Emperor. I may have been a little weirded out by him at times due to his perverted nature but… His strength of heart and spirit were amazing to see, it was like looking into a mirror I swear.

Smiling I nodded my head and crossed my arms, my expression matching his. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The following day the rating game with me vs the Occult Research Club was on, this world's Azazel had everything set up of course and the only people that would be watching were the devil kings, and the few people that Azazel trusted. I guess he didn't want to many people knowing that the world now had two Red Dragon Emperor's running around. Hell, I wouldn't if Issei was in my world, I mean seriously if Vali found out I think he would lose his shit and want to fight the both of us at the same time. Anyway, the rating game field was set up as the school, much like the fight against Riser, except there was some differences obviously.

The first is I am alone, facing an entire team.

The second is the team had one more member… well besides Rossweisse and Gasper, it was Irina… She would be fighting with the Gremory group… Oh speaking of Irina that was another universal difference, turns out her family moved straight to England after leaving Japan. Which means we never met in this universe… that's if I exist here… Which I didn't want to know about, it's best not to think on that kind of stuff. Anyway, right before the game was going to start I talked to this world's Azazel. He told me there was a reason behind this rating game and it wasn't really to test the strength of Issei and the others. In reality, it was meant to help me find a way home. He believed that my Azazel and the others would try to find a way to summon me back using something called a dragon gate, but they were probably having issues locking onto my signature.

So, this rating game was meant to get me to let out my unique energy signature so this battle was meant to act like an emergency flare. Though I did have to ask… Why couldn't I just let off a lot of power in a safe testing environment… Azazel said this would be more fun plus since he wasn't working on a transporter device like my world's version of Azazel he figured this would be the best solution… Even in another world that guy is still the same…. Oh well at least this should be fun.

Now since I was on my own there was some special rules in place, I was given the use of some phoenix tears… Which even to me was a little over-powered but whatever I won't complain about that. Though given the fact this world was in the same state as mine… Why were we allowed to have phoenix tears for a rating game? Meh I will think about it later. Anyway, another rule that was in place they weren't allowed to rush me. Three people at a time was the max, and if I knew Rias like I did she would save herself and Issei for last. Which meant I could end up any combination of the others.

Though if I was Rias I would have Gasper become a horde of bats and watch me, maybe trip me up with his sacred gear while I fought the others, which meant that Koneko would be up first, followed by the sword trio of Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina. Akeno and Rossweisse would follow if my guess was right. They would bombard me with blasts of magic and holy lighting. Then finally if I survived all of that Rias, Asia and Issei would follow, with Issei leading the way while Rias would play back up with her magic and have Asia on standby to heal Issei if he got to injured… The goal would be to get me to use up the phoenix tears and wear me down. If the situation was reversed my Rias would do the exact same thing I am sure of it.

"Alright kids let's see what you can do." Azazel's voice came over some sort of magical speaker system. "You know the rules three or less at a time to confront our visitor, and there is no time limit. So please enjoy yourselves."

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms. "Good old Azazel, now…" Looking around I was in the student council room… This is weird… Reaching out with my senjutsu senses I could definitely feel that all the others were in the ORC club room, but none of them were moving from what I could feel… Weird, maybe their taking a moment to think or something… Meh, might as well get this party started. Walking of the student council room I decided to take this fight to them. Placing my hands in my pockets I started to think over the different combat scenarios that could end up happening, yeah this was partly for fun and a way to help me get back home, but I couldn't lose here. My Rias wouldn't let me. None of them would let me, sure I wasn't sure if I could win but hey that's life, right?

Anyway, once I got outside and onto the sports field I raised an eyebrow seeing Koneko standing there with her ears and tail already out. Next to her was Gasper who was trembling… and Rossweisse… That's unexpected… What is Rias up to?

"We will be your opponent's." Rossweisse said walking forward slightly… wow even in this universe she look's good in her battle armor.

"Stay behind me." Koneko said to Gasper who timidly nodded… Seriously what's the plan here Rias? Koneko is strong and with her senjutsu based attacks…. Wait a second I think I get it now. Koneko will engage me in close range, Rossweisse will bombard the area around me to throw me off and Gasper is meant to temporarily freeze me… I get it now… Or I think that's the plan.

Taking my hands out of my pockets I cracked my knuckles. "Bring it on!" Grinning I decided to test my theory out, rushing toward Rossweisse I sent a right cross toward her face only to find Koneko had blocked my attack and using me like a spring board she kicked my chest and sent me back a few feet. You know if it wasn't for the training I underwent in my world, I think that could have seriously hurt. Oh crap, quickly jumping out of the way I narrowly avoided being blasted by Rossweisse's magic.

"Koneko are you alright?" I heard Gasper ask as he looked over at the nekomata who was rubbing her leg.

"I'm fine, but it felt like I was kicking a brick wall." She muttered staring at me, getting back to her feet the small girl charged toward me. Thus, began the dance of fist and feet, suffice to say this version of Koneko was just as effective in fighting as mine. The only thing that saved me from getting my face punched in was the fact I knew her moves, but that didn't help me much because Rossweisse would try to hit me with magic. I had to admit their teamwork was really good, whenever Koneko backed off the former Valkyrie would throw magic at me and when I was busy dodging the blasts of magic, the nekomata would come in and kick in or blast me with her brand of fire.

However, as I was busy dealing with those two, I noticed that Gasper was standing there… fidgeting… He wasn't attacking or even trying… anything. Weird… How come he wasn't doing anything? Yeah, I know Gasper was hesitant and afraid… but this was… different… It was like he was waiting for something… Hell they all were. This felt like they were stalling for…. Oh crap. Looking up in the sky I went pale seeing Akeno already in her shrine maiden outfit and she was charging… and yep she looked ready to fire.

The others all backed off as the priestess of thunder launched her attack toward me at… lighting speed. Bad jokes aside this was going to hurt… "Vanishing Dragon Ascension!"

" **Vanishing Dragon Ascension!"**

As the power incased my body I began to divide the magical power Akeno had launched at me and sent the excise energy into the ground… but damn this is a lot of power. At least I understood Rias's strategy at the moment. Koneko and Rossweisse were meant to keep me busy as Akeno charged her attack. Gasper was meant to keep me focused on him possibly attacking. Sneaky, very sneaky Rias, but I am onto you now.

"What is that!?" Gasper exclaimed his eyes wide.

Smiling I rubbed my shoulders. "Back during my fight with Vali, I ended up taking some of his power, and I began to train it up alongside my normal arsenal." Staring up in the sky I watched as Akeno flew off, guess Rias told her to regroup for now. Looking toward the others, I cracked my neck. "Well as fun as this is, I'm afraid we need to move on." Dropping into a fight stance I ran past Koneko, and Rossweisse. My goal was Gasper, now I knew how dangerous he was and could be, which meant I needed to take him out fast and then take care of the others and move on. Quickly I grabbed the half-vampire's shoulder and divided his stamina, and if I was right, this world's Gasper wasn't as physically in shape as mine which means… Yep catching Gasper I smiled slightly as I laid him flat on the ground as he began to vanish.

"Looks like the cute little vampire is out of the match, let's see who goes next." Azazel's voice came from somewhere.

Rolling my eyes, I turned around to face Koneko and Rossweisse. "So, who's next?" I asked looking between the two, both of them looked at one another trying to come up with a plan… Yeah, I'm not going to wait for this, raising my hand I focused all the energy I had taken from Gasper and aimed at Rossweisse and fired. As she raised a magical ward to protect herself I pounced on Koneko, now one of the more useful powers of the Vanishing Dragon Ascension is that I can divide with a simple touch. However, the power did drain my own magic so most of what I attempted to do was feed the power I took into my magic, so I was basically in an endless loop of taking power and losing it.

As Koneko figured out what I could do, she did her best to avoid my attacks, while Rossweisse tried to attack me with long range magical attacks. So, I was busy attacking and retreating, this little dance went on for a couple of minutes. Finally having enough, I grabbed ahold of Koneko's arm and tossed her into the Valkyrie then using some of the power I took from Koneko I threw blue blast of magical power at both of them knocking the two of them out of the game.

"A double knock-out of the silver-haired duo." Azazel chuckled as he continued to act as the commentator for the rating game. "Seems like The Maverick Emperor is holding his own, let's see what will happen next."

Dropping onto the ground I panted heavily and shook my head. "Damn… I really… need to be faster." Shaking my head, I climbed to my feet and took a moment to center myself. That was a little harder then I initially thought, but then again, these guys were my friends and a part of the Gremory group… So yeah, they are tough. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Yeah, Vanishing Dragon Ascension is off the table for right now… No need to really push it. Stick with either Dragoon or my balance breaker for now.

"Alright… now I would say that my power is… mostly stable. Let's hope I am not thrown into some long drawn out fights again…" Shaking my head I started to walk toward the old school house until Kiba, Xenovia and Irina who came out of the wood work… Guess they were next.

"I must admit I'm excited to face off against another holy sword user." Xenovia commented as she held Ex-Durandal in front of her, Kiba had a holy-devil sword and Irina of course had her sword of light. Looking around I popped my back while sighing. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Magnus, I have to ask are you a decent swordsman?" Kiba asked as he held his sword in front of him.

"I'm alright, you taught all I know but, your still leagues above me. That's for sure. Hell, your all better at me when it comes to swords." Chuckling I summoned the boosted gear… I am going to need armor for this and speed. Just relying on my normal skills will get my ass handed to me. Irina placed her hands together and began to mutter something about Michael and me being humble… to be honest I stopped paying attention to that, instead I decided to start this next fight off with a bang.

"Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

In a flash of red light, I was now standing there in my scale-mail armor, however I wasn't done yet I needed to be fast, while the Panzer or even Wizard would be useful, these three were fast, so I shouldn't become a tank or an area affect user, I needed to be fast just like them. So, I activated the change my armor quickly switched over the Paladin mode, grinning slightly at the reactions of shock I looked around and aimed Dyrnwyn's blade at Kiba and shrank the wings inside of the armor. "Ready to go when you are." Using the speed granted to me by the Paladin I raised the Ascalon shield in front of me as a battering ram, while behind me the fiery blade of the White-Hilt burned brightly. Jumping to the side Kiba avoided being rammed by my shield, while from behind me Xenovia went on the attack. Lifting my tail, I caught Ex-Durandal in between the spikes on the tail, suddenly the golden spikes closed together trapping the sword.

Seeing the look of surprise on Xenovia's face caused me to grin. "You didn't think the tail was just for show, did you?" Spinning around I released the blade sending Xenovia flying into a tree, however the moment I did I narrowly avoided being attacked by Irina and Kiba. Yeah stay focused Magnus, otherwise you could end up impaled on the end of those swords. Xenovia who recovered at this point also joined the others. Thus, began the four-way battle. Now despite the fact I knew how these guys moved didn't make this any easier, Kiba was a master of all kinds of techniques, Xenovia was a pure power-house and Irina was a mixture of the two. The only saving grace was the armor and the fact that I could boost.

Using the Ascalon shield I could block the incoming attacks, or with the tail I could capture or attack, then of course with Dyrnwyn's fire I was able to keep Kiba on his toes despite the fact he used a holy-devil sword infused with ice to fight off the fire, Irina was wary of my armored tail, the only one that kept going at it was Xenovia. Out of the three she was the most aggressive in her attacks, at this point she pulled the Excalibur of Destruction out of her Durandal and was using it alongside her main sword. Granted I was able to hold my own by boosting the strength of my shield but there was limits to how much damage this form could take. Finally having enough, I summoned my wings and took off into the air. Lifting my fiery sword, I began to boost its power. "Let's end this!" I needed to get a move on… maybe this was Rias's plan force me into a long dragged out battle. Focus Magnus, let's just try and beat these guys and move on.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Crimson Dragon Slash!" Three massive arcs of red energy flew from my blade straight from my blade as I swung it toward the sword wielders. The arcs of magical red energy struck the ground near my opponents causing a massive explosion. Not wasting any time, I flew straight toward the ground and using the smoke as cover and my senjutsu senses as a way to track Kiba, Irina and Xenovia. Using the high speed of the Paladin I was able to land three solid blows on all of them. It wasn't enough to beat them but it was enough to weaken them, as the smoke began to clear I dropped out of the balance breaker and reached within my pocket and pulled out a vial of phoenix tears and drained the contents. As the healing effects of the tears came over my body I looked around to see that all three were panting.

"I have to admit… He's tougher then he looks." Xenovia breathed out as she was leaning against a tree.

"He is the Red Dragon Emperor… It's to be expected." Kiba nodded as he still held his sword out in front of him.

"Yes… I wonder if facing him is a trial set forth by Lord Michael… to see if I am worthy of being his Ace." Irina had her sword of light lowered but she still looked ready to fight…. I may need to resort to using the Vanishing Dragon power to take them down… As I was thinking over my options the three-swordsman surrounded me again.

"Stand down kids." Azazel's voice came from around us. "You've taken enough damage, go and get some rest, remember this is a friendly match."

"We can keep going." Xenovia grunted out with a grin on her face.

"Our pride won't let us back down." Kiba smiled good naturedly.

"Not to mention it is fun." Irina commented staring at me with a friendly smile on her face.

"Let them fight if they can still stand." I smiled panting, as much as I would have liked for them to go, the part of me that was a fighter would have hated having them to bow out. Plus, they were my friends and I knew they wouldn't give up until they were forced to. "Plus, I can handle it…" Liar! We need a break from them… Screw it. Calling upon my balance breaker once more I decided instead of trying to match them I would go with over-whelming fire power.

" **Dragon Promotion: Wizard!"**

Aiming the cannons at the others I grinned under my helmet. "Alright you three let's see how you handle this…" I began to charge the cannons, however the crystals changed from green to blue, I needed some extra energy and sadly these guys would provide it would hit. Aiming my Dragon Cannon arms at the trio I shouted. "Dragon Missile!" Firing the blue energy out of my cannons I watched the as it covered the entire area the three swordsmen were in. As the smoke cleared I saw that both Irina and Xenovia were knocked down and were retiring, however Kiba was still standing among a large number of swords around him in the shape of a cocoon. Looks like he used his sword birth as a shield… I wouldn't expect anything less from a technique user like Kiba, from the looks of it he tried to shield Irina and Xenovia but the power of the last overwhelmed the swords he used to shield them.

"Hey Kiba… I got a question for you." I called out getting the blonde's attention. "Have you been training with Issei?"

Looking up at me Kiba nodded his head. "Yes, we've been training every day since we left Kyoto… However, I think I'm done… It's funny you're a power type but you have more technique then him, especially with your control over the White Dragon's power."

"Well, it has taken me a long time but I have a dream to combine the power of the White and Red Dragons." I said staring down at Kiba as my helmet vanished to show my face. "I want that power to protect everyone."

Smiling Kiba shook his head. "Your well on your way to it." With that said the knight fell over his body vanishing in a flash of light, ignoring Azazel's comments I reached out with my senses, I could defiantly feel Akeno's energy nearby… Guess she is the next person I must fight… You know I'm surprised that Issei hasn't tried rushing out yet. From everything that I learned about his character, he would be the type to rush out and face whoever hurt his friends head on… Then again so did I, maybe Rias is keeping him in check… Again, I was reminded of the similarities we had. Shaking my head, I summoned my helmet and went straight for Akeno's energy signature, landing on the ground I turned my head seeing Akeno was standing there waiting for me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, my you already found me." The black-haired girl chuckled as she gently touched her cheek.

"You didn't really make yourself hard to find." I shuddered slightly in my armor as I stared at the teen, Akeno was a tough opponent. Hell, the only reason I survived her holy lighting was the Vanishing Dragon Ascension. I am not sure I can take another full power blast and she has had enough time to recharge. However right before I could do or say anything else thick vines sprang up from the grass and attached themselves to my armor, looking around in a slight panic I tried to rip them off but more and more vines began to appear each them getting thicker and tighter as I was trying to rip them off.

"He fell for it." Akeno called out, and from the wood work Rias, Issei who was wearing his balance breaker and Asia stepped out…. Why didn't I sense them? Unless… They found a way to suppress their energy from me. Now I get it… this entire plan… It was one giant entrapment. Rias was trying to wear me down. Every move was calculated, all my steps were taken into consideration. I was led like a lamb to slaughter… Damn, Rias is awesome as always. Get me to use up most of energy and power and take me down in one giant combined attack.

"Checkmate Magnus." Rias smiled raising her hands the power of destruction was building up, while in front of Issei a red orb of power was building up, and in Akeno's hands lighting danced between her fingers… Crap. Ddraig buddy switch us to the Panzer now!

" **Dragon Promotion: Panzer!"**

The armor change happened just as the attacks of holy lighting, power of destruction and the dragon shot were all launched at me. I cringed… Yeah that really, I mean really hurt, my armor was completely cracked, and falling apart… The Panzer saved me… barely… Looking around I noticed all the vines holding me down were now completely gone. Breathing out a sigh of relief I released my armor and drained the second phoenix tear and cracked my neck. "First, ouch…" I muttered…I was going to continue but I suddenly could feel something weird… like there was two of Rias, Akeno and Asia… Could it be? I am going to need one final push if Azazel's real plan will work.

"Rias, before you attack again… Let me and Issei finish this." I said staring at the red-head who stared at me in confusion. "Because to be honest this is what it really is all about, the two red dragons duking it out."

"I'll do it." Issei said moving past the others, even though I couldn't see his face I knew for a fact that he was ready for a fight, just like me he takes it personally when someone hurts his friends. Even if it was a simple rating game or something for fun…

"Ise…" Rias looked at the teen before smiling and shaking her head. "Fine."

"I'll pray for your victory." Asia said as she clasped her hands together in prayer.

"This should be fun." Akeno giggled slightly turning her head.

"Let's do this Magnus." Issei slammed his fists together.

Holding up my hand I shook my head. "Wait a moment will you… I think if I am going to fight you for real here…I am going to need lighten up." I could see everyone's confusions as I took off my jacket and threw it onto the ground, spreading my arms out several magical circles appeared all around my body. Issei tensed but relaxed when I smiled. "Release weight enhancers…" Suddenly the magical circles broke, breathing out a sigh of relief I began to rub my shoulders and then started to stretch out. "Give me a minute here… I need to get used to have this weight off."

"Weight off?" Issei sounded confused.

"Yeah, much like Sairaorg I had magical weights placed all over my body, it forced me to do undergo weight training all the time." Popping my back, I sighed. "To be honest I didn't think I would need release the seals however I am just about worn out and I will need every advantage I can get." Cracking my knuckles, I smiled. "Let's do this Issei. Welsh Dragon Ascension!"

" **Welsh Dragon Ascension!"**

Powering up I grinned at Issei. "I'm ready when you are."

Issei nodded and suddenly his armor began to change… Holy crap is he promoting? Okay this is something I wasn't told about but then again… This kind of is cool. "Mode Change: Welsh Dragonic Rook!" His armor because thicker and harder… It reminded me of the Panzer form. Which mean, really, strong and tough but super slow… Interesting choice. Then again, the extra strength would be needed. Issei is smarter then he looks at times. Rushing forward the two of us slammed our fists together, it was very reminiscent of my practice match with Sairaorg.

As Issei and I traded blows with one another, Issei would constantly change his armor, from Rook, Bishop and Knight forms, each them all interesting. However, something I noticed as we kept on fighting, he couldn't keep this up for long periods of time. Then again… Neither could I. The power of the Welsh Dragon Ascension was good for short periods of time and while I was getting better at managing its power and how much magic it consumed, yet I knew that I was still far from ever mastering this power.

Blow, after blow Issei and I were both wearing ourselves out, it was getting to the point I am sure we would drop at any second… So, we might as well end this fight with a bang, Issei and I both backed off from one another, he was now in his Bishop form which was similar to mine due to the cannons. Cupping my hands together near my side I began to form a red sphere of energy. Looks like Issei had the same idea, because his cannons began to charge up energy.

"Dragon Wave!"

"Dragon Blaster!"

* * *

Groaning I slowly rubbed my face and sat up, I was in the Occult Research Club room laying on one of the couches. Looking over to the other couch I spotted Issei who was laying there out cold as well… Did we knock each other out? Well damn that was kind of cool. As I looked around the room I saw something very, very confusing. Standing not far off was Rias… but that wasn't the confusing part… There was two of them. Rubbing my eyes, I stared at them hopping I wasn't seeing things. Feeling someone looking at them both red-heads turned around, while both of them look relieved to see that I was up. Only one looked extremely happy that I was now up.

"You know… I once had a dream that was like this…" I started to say until my Rias rushed toward me and wrapped me up in a tight hug… Normally I would say something funny or weird but… Damn it I really didn't want to ruin this moment. So instead I hugged my red-head back and held her tightly, closing my eyes I slowly breathed in Rias's scent… Wow I can't believe how much I missed this or her… Hell I missed everyone but there was something about Rias… Damn I really did love this girl didn't I? Slowly pulling away Rias smiled at me her eyes not full of tears but they were a little wet. Rias and I began to talk, I found out how she came here. Turns out they used a mixture of the dragon gate and Azazel's device to magically open a gate here, and now that I was up she was going to take me back home.

I did ask about the others, and if they showed up. Turns out they didn't come but they were waiting impatiently for us to come back home, so we had to leave. As we were talking Issei had woken up and was left very confused seeing two Rias's. However quickly explaining it was my Rias he understood. Heading outside we ran into this world's versions of my friends and we were all saying goodbye to one another as a magical gate appeared behind my Rias and myself.

"Well goodbye everyone." I said waving at them with a smile. "It was great meeting you all, especially you Issei."

"You as well." Issei nodded at me he held out his hand.

Reaching out I took it with a smile. "If you ever end up on my side of reality, feel free to drop by anytime." Looking at my Rias, we both nodded and turned around and walked through the gate. Suddenly the entire world changed from being outside of the old school house, to us being in Azazel's lab where my friends and family were waiting. After being tackled to death by the girls and squeezed the crap out of by my family I was greeted by a familiar sight of Azazel who was grinning at me.

"Welcome home kid." My teacher greeted as he nodded his head at me.

"Thanks." Smiling for a moment, I began to glare at the fallen angel. "Hey Azazel… if you ever ask me to help you with something like his again…. I'm kicking you in the dick."

Blinking Azazel coughed into his fist and nodded. "Fair enough kid, fair enough."


End file.
